


Let Your Colors Burst

by RivetingOmega (Demonwomb)



Series: not your average A/B/O [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bad first time experience (not between the main pairing though), Breeding Kink, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Side Asahi/Nishinoya, Side Bokuto/Akaashi, Side Kageyama/Hinata, Smut, Training Camp, Voyeurism, and more side-pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwomb/pseuds/RivetingOmega
Summary: Kuroo had always been the typical alpha boy and Kenma had always been the typical omega boy. Back then Kuroo thought it was only logical that he should ask Kenma out. And to Kenma it probably seemed logical to accept. They had been friends, they liked each other, wasn't that how alphas and omegas were supposed to feel? (In which Kuroo realizes that he's not really into omegas and we FINALLY find out who Kenma is actually bonded to ;) )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woah I wanted to write this for ages but didn't get to do it until now. As always: English is not my mothertongue, I hope I found all the typos D: I really hope you'll like it! (I really start to dig this verse)

Kuroo had always been the typical alpha boy. He was tall, dominant and he was strong. They didn't even wait for him to present officially, they just... they knew what he would be. And Kuroo knew too.

Kenma had always been the typical omega boy. He was small, an introvert and there was more strength in his head than in his arms. He didn't mind, not as much as his class mates who loved to pick on him and pull his hair. They knew he'd present as an omega one day and Kenma knew that too.

That was how Kuroo and Kenma had met.

"Will you let them bully you forever?" Kuroo was staring down at Kenma with a frown, the sun backing him up so he probably looked like a superhero to the little boy (he was counting on that. Kuroo had always loved the drama.)

Kenma's face was a little swollen with a scratch on his cheek. He looked up at the other boy with squinting eyes (oh yes, the sun) and then quickly picked up his bag and ran away. Kuroo followed him on that day, carefully, so Kenma wouldn't notice. When Kuroo waited for him the next morning in front of his own door, he seemed to show emotions for the first time. His eyes were huge and his lips parted slightly, like he wanted to ask why Kuroo was there.

"I'm your friend now," Kuroo answered the not-spoken question and he was mildly surprised that Kenma just accepted it.

So there was that. They stayed friends for a long time, until Kuroo presented as an alpha. Kenma presented a few months later and both their families were fawning over them, telling them that they would be a wonderful couple. Back then Kuroo thought it was only logical that he should ask Kenma out. And to Kenma it probably seemed logical to accept. They had been friends, they liked each other, wasn't that how alphas and omegas were supposed to feel?

They kissed for the first time on the school's rooftop and Kuroo remembered the shape of Kenma's lips, the smell of skin (cherries and pollen) and while he screwed his eyes shut, Kenma's nails dug into his uniform. It didn't feel perfect, but it should have, right? They were perfect for each other and their parents were already planning the wedding for when they had finished school.

"Do you love me, Tetsurou?" Kenma asked while staring at his flip phone, hitting buttons like he usually did with his video games.

"Of course I love you," Kuroo answered with his head hanging from the side of his bed so his bedroom door was upside down.

"My heat will come up soon and my mother said I should ask you instead of taking care of it myself."

Kuroo froze. He sat up really quickly to look at Kenma, but he was still frowning at his phone, typing furiously.

"Do you want me to help you, Ko-Chan?"

Kenma just made a small humming noise in his throat and then shrugged. Kuroo stared at his boyfriend, still trying to figure him out after all this time. He could read him like a book when it came to basically anything, but whenever they talked about their relationship, Kenma had this little frown plastered on his face... like what they had didn't feel right. And Kuroo wasn't angry about it because he felt exactly the same. But neither of them ever mentioned it.

"I'll be there," Kuroo finally said and flopped back down onto his bed, staring at the ceiling now. They were supposed to be in love, so that's what they tried. Being in love.

But when Kenma's heat came it was awful. Kuroo definitely was affected by the pheromones, like his mate was, but neither of them felt very... aroused.

"You're not wet enough," Kuroo growled with two fingers inside of the omega and Kenma made a frustrated noise.

"Just fuck me," he said quietly. God, he didn't even sound like he was in heat.

"Fuck," Kuroo let a stream of curses fall from his mouth when he was finally able to push in, half hard and a squirming Kenma beneath him. This was wrong. Wrong wrong wrong.

"Kuroo..." His rythmn faltered. Kenma hadn't called him by his last name in ages. Not since they had become boyfriends.

"What," he breathed, face pressed into Kenma's neck, but he wasn't moving anymore.

"I... I don't like it." Not only his body but also his voice was trembling and Kuroo felt like crying. This wasn't right.

He pulled out, but he didn't leave. He stayed during Kenma's heat but he didn't touch him anymore. He only held him after Kenma had jerked off into his own sheets, not touching his toys once. Somehow all of that made Kuroo's heart feel a little lighter. And that was when he realized that they weren't supposed to be mates. They were best friends, nothing more.

Kenma was sniffling into his neck later and Kuroo was hushing him, mumbling reassurances while he gently rubbed his sticky back. The heat had broken and now he tried to cope with this awful feeling that was still there. The alpha felt bad about it, he was supposed to be there for his mate, but he couldn't. Because they weren't. Mates.

Kuroo wondered if he even liked omegas. Kenma was the only one he had ever befriended and... maybe that was telling enough. He was not interested in sweet scents and small bodies. He didn't like heats. His own ruts were bad enough anyway. He had thought about other people while jerking off. He had tried to think about Kenma, but soon the omega's face would melt away into something blank, his body would fill out into something taller yet less socially compliant. If he was honest, he had thought of other alphas before. He had thought about betas as well. But never of omegas. Kenma was sweet and he wanted to protect him, but there was nothing more.

"Can we stay friends?" Kuroo whispered into the darkness of the room.

He felt Kenma shift in his arms and then lips pressed to the corner of his mouth, first trembling, then a little firmer. He sniffled one more time and then snuggled back against Kuroo's neck.

"Of course. Thank you, Tetsurou."

It became easier for them afterwards. It was like a big weight had been lifted from their hearts and Kenma's steps seemed a little ligther. At least until they met Karasuno. Until then Kuroo didn't _actually_ know what Kenma in love looked like. His eyes would glaze all over and his cheeks would heat up with the slightest smile clinging to his lips. He basically looked the way he did when he got a new game. Only that now this gaze was turned on Karasuno's only omega on the team. The Shrimp.

Kenma's lips were slightly parted and his eyes hooded when the boy from Karasuno ran away to join his team again. Kuroo didn't exactly know what to say, so he just bumped Kenma's shoulder and smiled at him. The omega blushed a little harder and lowered his head to hide behind his hair. It was cute. And nice, to see Kenma like that, even though his crush would soon prove unrequited. The shrimp wasn't bonded but he already smelled a lot like another alpha. They were close.

Kuroo on the other hand was more interested in Karasuno's four-eyes. He was the most beta to ever beta and Kuroo fucking loved it. Because he knew that it was all a facade, that he wasn't some cool and untouched beta who didn't feel a thing and didn't have a sex drive. Society tried to tell betas that they were neuter, something in-between. That's why they didn't get a presenting party. Because they never changed into anything. Kuroo thought it was bullshit and after their match he moved a little closer.

"They don't know how high school boys are supposed to talk. Then again... For a first year you should probably sound a little more crazy yourself."

"I'm not good at things like that."

The boy, Tsukishima, glared at Kuroo from the corner of his eyes and the alpha felt a thrill running through his body. Oh he was good, he was very good. How long had he trained to hide himself and his desires? His desire for volleyball, his desire for other people? Because all Kuroo saw was a hidden greed inside that beta. He was watching everyone. He was watching and calculating, enjoying whatever little bait someone threw at him. But only on the inside. He probably thrived on inner satisfaction that no one could see. He would be beatuiful under Kuroo. The alpha would open him up with his fingers and then tease out those delicious sounds that he was swallowing down all the time.

"Oh, the youth," he murmured and licked his lips when he watched Tsukishima walk away.

Kenma on the other hand had weak knees when Hinata walked away from him, a wistful expression on his face. The shrimp had said he would make Kenma desperate. That he would make him feel something next time. He didn't know that Kenma already had a raging war of emotions going on inside of him.

"You could try to steal him away from that broody boy," Kuroo said later while he was lying on Kenma's bed, tossing to himself with one of the volleyballs.

"No... I couldn't." For once he didn't play his games or held his phone. His chin was propped up on his crossed arms and he stared out of the window, watching the leaves sway in the wind. "He is so fast. I would always lag far behind. I couldn't saitsfy him..."

"Why are you so hard on yourself? You totally _could_ if you wanted, Kozume."

Kenma shifted his head on his arms to squint at Kuroo.

"And what about that beta? Will you make a move on him?"

Kuroo grinned at Kenma.

"Of course I will. I think I will make him mine."

Kenma flushed at those words and grumbled into his arm.

"What was that?"

"The things you say. Always so blunt. I don't know how you do that. I would be embarassed."

"Haaah?! Are you trying to say you're embarassed by me?!"

He threw one of the pillows at Kenma, who just caught it with both hands and laughed a little. It was nice to see him laugh. Kuroo wanted him to be happy, wanted to _make_ him happy, but only ever as a friend. It made sense to him that Kenma felt so safe and comfortable around other omegas. That he yearned for a shared heat in which they could satisfy each other. Kuroo wanted that for him. But the shrimp was not that kind of omega. He was loud and rude and there was only one thing that could tame him: an alpha. But not even any alpha. Kuroo seriously doubted that _he_ could keep up with that little ball of energy. Somehow he was pretty sure that Karasuno's setter was the only one able to do that. They truly were a demon pair.

Nothing changed for them until Lev permamently joined the team. Before that they hadn't trained much with him and Kenma didn't have to deal with his weird way of playing. Until now. Lev was an omega as well, though he was incredible tall for one. He hadn't been raised as the typical omega so he didn't act like one. He was loud as well and most of all: he demanded. He demanded Kenma's attention, his tosses, his smiles ("smile for me, Kenma!" - "Toss to me, Kenma!" - "Please, Kenma!"). It was strange to see Kenma so frustrated, but in a good way. At least that was what Kuroo interpreted it as. Because he felt like Lev was dragging Kenma out of his shell, something Kuroo had tried for years. And suddenly Kenma got loud too, ranting about Lev like he was driving him to desperation.

"Are you in love with Lev?" Kuroo asked when they ate lunch on the school's rooftop.

Kenma immediately dropped the egg roll from his chopsticks and whipped his head around to frown at Kuroo.

"No...?"

"Was that an answer or a question?" Kuroo grinned.

"… Neither."

"He is the only one I know who can make you feel 10 things at the same time."

"Most of them come from frustration."

"Isn't that good too? Because I can see your face during training. You want to improve, for him. You never stayed long enough to break into a sweat and now you stay until you're completely exhausted. Do you want to become worthy, Kenma?"

The other boy stared at his bento with his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Maybe," he finally admitted, with the tiniest of voice.

"Don't forget that you already are worthy, Kozume. I don't think Lev expects you to be anyone but yourself. He likes you too."

Kenma gripped his chopsticks a little tigther and screwed his eyes shut.

"It's ridiculous," he choked out. "We are both omegas. My parents will hate me. They still think you and I should get back together."

"Do you want me to talk to them? I would! You're my best friend and I want you to be happy. And you won't ever get happy with me."

Kenma frowned.

"I am happy with you."

"You know what I mean..."

"It's ridiculous. Ridiculous..." He kept muttering it to himself until there were tears in his eyes and Kuroo tensed at once.

He still felt protective of his best friend, so he pulled him into one of their rare hugs and let him cry into his shoulder. It was easier for Kenma to cry when no one could see his face.

"We'll both be fine. You'll see. It will be fine."

And Kuroo knew that it was, when Kenma's heat came up a few months later and he didn't call Kuroo once. Sometimes the alpha would still come over, to keep him company. Sometimes they just talked on the phone. But this time there was nothing and after a few days Kenma came back to school, smelling of fruit and freshly baked bread, of the clear sky in summer. He smelled a lot like Lev and there was a fresh bonding mark above his scenting glands.

"My, Kenma. That was fast."

Kenma only blushed and kept staring at his phone, looking... guilty? Kuroo raised his eyebrows and stared at the omega.

"Has this been going on for ages and you haven't told me?"

Kenma sunk a little deeper into his chair and mumbled an apology.

"What did your parents say?"

"It's not like they can change it now..."

Kuroo was happy for Kenma, he truly was. But he was also a little hurt because Kenma hadn't told him. So he didn't talk to his best friend for a few days and sulked. He pouted whenever Kenma was trying to talk to him and only stopped when Kenma brought him a delicious bento.

"I guess I can forgive you," he said with a little smile and Kenma looked actually relieved. Which made Kuroo feel bad because their friendship was never in any danger. He just wanted time to get over it. But apparently Kenma had actually feared to lose his best friend. "Don't worry, Ko-Chan. You won't get rid of me so easily."

The truth was that Kuroo felt left behind. All his friends were moving on relationship wise and he was still stuck with his crush on this distant guy. Kuroo wanted to crawl under the betas skin and see what he was hiding but there was no way of seeing him again soon. At least that was what he thought until Nekomata-Sensei told them they would run a training camp and that Karasuno was invited.  
Kuroo bounced through the hall all day and Kenma told him he was annoying but that didn't bother him. He would see his four-eyes again and this time he would have time to make a move.

No one anticipated how exciting it would get. Kenma only looked a little upset when he realized that the shrimp and his demon king had bonded. They were always together, always touching in a certain way, but as soon as Lev was close to him again it didn't seem to matter anymore. It was hard to get over a crush but Kenma was getting there.

Kuroo on the other hand was busy with Bokuto and Akaashi and he almost broke into a happy dance when they got Tsukishima to block their spikes. The beta smelled like freshly printed book pages and almonds. It was a good smell, even though others would think it boring. To Kuroo it was intoxicating and he made sure to let Tsukishima know that. He let his own scent increase until Tsukishima would be distracted enough to miss the block. It infuriated the other boy and Kuroo got a thrill each time he could tickle out some emotions. But then others of Nekoma rushed into the hall and messed up his beautiful plan.

"Looks like I'll be in the way. Good night."

Tsukishima turned with a fake smile and Kuroo pouted to himself.

"Looks like you stepped on a mine, Kuroo-San." Akaashi didn't look impressed.

"You definitely pissed him off." Bokuto on the other hand was quite amused. "At long last, Kuroo-Kun, the master of provocation, has failed."

"Tsk." He turned to both alphas. "I didn't fail yet. Maybe I just have to try harder."

"Ohhh, are you in love? I didn't know you were into betas. That's strange."

Kuroo squinted at Bokuto. "Like you're one to talk."

Bokuto winced and quickly changed the subject. Kuroo looked at the open door which Tsukishima had left through and chewed on his lower lip. He always fought for what he wanted. This wasn't any different.

In the end Tsukishima came back and they taught him what they knew. Kuroo believed it was just a question of time before the beta cracked. Before he was hooked on volleyball. Before he gave in to Kuroo.

Before that could happen though a great turmoil occured. It was Karasuno, of course, who was responsible for it. Their libero, whom Kuroo had thought was a beta, turned out to be an omega and he went into a strong heat. Kuroo couldn't deny that he was a little affected, though he could already feel that he and that omega wouldn't be compatible. He knew what it felt like because he hadn't been compatible with Kenma either. On top of that he had a lot of practise and wouldn't get so easily riled up because of an omega's sweet slick. It was almost funny to watch the other alphas try to push Kageyama out of the way.

But the young alpha was determined to protect the omega behind that door, probably because the shrimp felt the same. Everyone was arguing loudly, only Karasuno's ace said nothing. His shaking shoulders could indicate that he was crying but Kuroo knew that these were the shoulders of someone who was trying to hold back. Because he was totally ready to smash in any other alpha's face.

"How sweet," Kuroo grumbled and then heard Karasuno's coach and teacher talking around the corner.

"If it's too late to move him, then you must help him," the teacher said. "No matter how I feel about it. You're his coach, you may be the only one he can depend on."

"I don't like it..."

"I don't like it either. But as long as we're not bonded you have a higher responsibility for your team."

For a moment Kuroo imagined an unbonded Kenma going into heat and Nekomata-Sensei offering his knot. That... wasn't just ridiculous but also pretty disgusting. He was so old... Ukai on the other hand wasn't. He was pretty hot actually. By know Kuroo was sure that he had a thing for betas and alphas, he only wasn't made for omegas. He was absolutely fine with that.

Finally Kuroo spotted Tsukishima among the fighting candidates, his pupils dilated and his breath going heavy. So he was interested in omegas after all? Kuroo felt a little sting in his chest but brushed it off when he walked over and snaked an arm around the beta's shoulder. Tsukishima turned to him immediately and suddenly their faces where really close. Kuroo swallowed and felt his own face heat up when Tsukishima actually relaxed upon seeing him. Maybe there was some hope after all.

"I didn't know you were into omegas like him."

"Nishinoya-Senpai... is strong. He has admirable qualities."

"I see..."

"But I'm not into him."

"Oh?"

Kuroo understood then that Tsukishima wasn't here because of the omega. He was watching the other alphas in their battle of dominance and it was turning him on. Did Tsukishima want to be fought over like that? Did he wish to be an omega that people would like to get their hands on? Was he ashamed of it and that was the reason why he was hiding his feelings? Kuroo felt another tinge of arousal pooling in his abdomen and his grip on Tsukishima tightened.

"Would you like to be on that other side of the door, Tsu-ki-shi-ma?" He stressed each syllable and Tsukishima's eyes widened a little, like he was panicking. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Society degrades omegas in so many ways. Why would I want to be part of that?"

"Because society does the exact opposite thing to betas like you. Maybe you don't want to be an omega, but you want to be desired like one." Kuroo lifted his hand to rub his thumb over Tsukishima's lips and the beta subconsciously parted them, staring at Kuroo as he pushed his thumb inside. Kuroo faintly heard Bokuto screaming at an alpha from Shinzen and there were definitely fists involved but he couldn't really care about anything but Tsukishima right now.

"I would fight over you right now," he whispered to the beta. "I'd rip the other alphas apart and claim you for myself. Because you're worth it. You smell amazing and I'd love to have you right now."

That seemed to finally break Tsukishima because his expression escalated into raw desire and he quickly pressed his face into Kuroo's shoulder so no one would see it.

"Don't worry," Kuroo growled. "I will take care of you."

It was easy to run away from the other alphas and the omega in heat. It was so easy and Tsukishima didn't seem to care about anything but Kuroo anymore. It was satisfying on so many levels and he pulled the beta along by his hand until they reached one of Nekoma's bedrooms. Unfortunately it was already occupied by a group of betas and all Kuroo could do was scowl at them.

"Tch. This training camp seems to turn into an orgy. Fascinating how one omega can turn everyone into a lustdriven mess."

"Omegas are more powerful than society gives them credit for," Tsukishima tried to sound indifferent about it but one look told Kuroo that this was an ingrained bitterness. There were so many layers on Tsukishima and god, Kuroo wanted to peel them away one by one until only Tsukishima was left, a raw and trembling disaster. That's when Kuroo decided something and he pulled Tsukishima into the room.

"Wha-?" The beta's eyes widened.

"This place is perfect, I think."

The other betas looked over curiously, half naked and already touching each other. There were five of them, from different teams, how greedy! Kuroo even spotted Yaku among them, though his head was currently buried in someone else's lap. With a swift motion he pushed Tsukishima down on a futon and climbed over him, grinning wildly.

"So many betas, omegas and alphas who beg to be touched right now. But I don't care about any of them. I only want to touch you. To fuck you."

Tsukishima's breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Tsk. You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why?" Kuroo asked and dragged his hips against Tsukishima's. "How can I not, when you response so deliciously? I bet you would be all wet for me now, if you could."

The beta whimpered when Kuroo let his hands wander under his shirt and touch his heated skin. Kuroo didn't understand how anyone could see betas as something other than desireable. They had their own strength, their own weakness and – oh – that was definitely Tsukishima's hard cock pressing against Kuroo's thigh.

"I really want to fuck you and I want you to keep your glasses on because you should see how good you'll make me feel. Will you let me, Tsukishima?"

He already nodded before Kuroo had finished and all of the alpha's restraint ripped apart when Tsukishima made a needy noise. He bent over and kissed him with an open mouth,tongues and teeth clashing as Tsukishima's fingers clawed into his hair. He couldn't help but move his hips a little more, he was too aroused to just kiss, though the kiss was already driving him insane. It was so much different than with Kenma and it felt better, it felt _right_. He wondered if Kenma had felt the same with Lev. If it was anything like this, then he understood why they had bonded so quickly.

"So hot, so hot," Kuroo mumbled into the kiss and quickly shoved down the other boy's shorts. He had to pull back to completely drag it past Tsukishima's feet and then brushed the thin shirt past his head. "So hot," he repeated with a hum and enjoyed the furious blush that creeped over Tsukishima's chest.

Luckily this was his futon so he could just grab the lube from his bag and.... except there wasn't any lube inside his bag anymore.

"What the..."

"What is it?"

"Looks like I ran out of lube..."

"Oh..."

Kuroo looked over his shoulder where the other betas were still busy (though definitely watching them).

"Yaku! Spare some lube for your Captain, will you?"

The libero panted against another boy's shoulder, eyes hooded and clouded over, but he nodded faintly and grabbed something next to him before he tossed it over. There was still enough in it and Kuroo saluted him.

"Thank you!"

Then he turned back to Tsukishima and made a show of pouring it into his hands. He moved his fingers against each other to coat them properly and grinned down at the other boy.

"It would probably be fun to feel up some omega, to let them slick up my hand until it's sticky and wet. But instead of fucking them I would use it to fuck _you_."

Tsukishima moaned at his words, like they were driving him crazy all over again and Kuroo let his fingers circle the small entrance betwen Tsukishima's legs. He started with one finger and pushed it in gently, but the others followed a little more roughly, since Tsukishima begged for it.

"Please," he gasped and moved his hips to make the fingers move inside of him. "It's enough, fuck me."

"Hmm, but my knot will grow quite a lot. I don't want to hurt you. I want to prepare you properly so I can treat you the way you deserve. You deserve everything good and I want to make you feel like you won the volleyball nationals. You said you don't care about all of this but I know you do. So let me make you believe in it."

"You... shouldn't say that."

"Why not?"

Kuro was using all of of his fingers now, scissoring them, stretching the hole that clenched around him everytime Tsukishima let out a frustrated groan.

"Because... I already feel so close."

Kuroo chuckled.

"Does it turn you on when I tell you how special you are?" He slowly pulled out his fingers and then pushed his shorts passed his ass to free his thick cock.

Tsukishima swallowed at the sight and already spread his legs a little wider, which only made Kuroo's cock jump hard in anticipation. The beta should know how much this alpha wanted him. All the betas in this room but Kuroo chose him. He always would, he knew that now.

"Kuroo-San..." It was not the first time they had whispered his name from the other side of the room. The group of betas had already moved closer, watching them while they took care of each other's arousal.

"What is it?" He finally hissed over his shoulder and saw one of Shinzen's betas wipe the drool from the corners of his mouth.

"Will you help us, too?"

Tsukishima froze and his fingers on Kuroo's shoulders tightened. Ah, already so possessive! But it went both ways and Kuroo only chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I'm already busy. And I like this one too much." He didn't wait for their reaction, instead he took Tsukishima by his arms and draped them around his own neck, until their faces were close. Then he dragged the boy into his lap so that his slicked up cock slid right between his cheeks."Come here, Kei-Chan."

Tsukishima shuddered and let out a choked moan, perhaps not expecting to be called by his first name. Or mabye it was because he called him Chan instead of Kun. But he was too cute, he couldn't resist. And it seemed like Tsukishima didn't mind, perhaps he wanted to be cute, just this once?

"I'll fuck you so well," he hissed and let the fat head of his cock tease Tsukishima's entrance. "And I want you to look at them when I do. Because they're so jealous, they would love to be in your place. But I will only look at you..."

Then he pushed in. He pushed in and they both gasped at the feeling. Tsukishima was well stretched but in this moment he clenched hard around him and groand loudly at the sensation. It was so good. He wasn't as hot and slick as an omega would be during their heat but it felt amazing. Kuroo felt like he was throbbing against Tsukishima's inner walls and couldn't help but fuck into him, with his hands on the small of his back.

Tsukishima's face was all red and he really did look past Kuroo's shoulders, to the betas who all moaned and groaned in frustration. Oh yes, Kuroo was only here to satisfy Tsukishima. He would show the beta what it was like to be desired like that. It only fueled his own desire and excited him, to know that Tsukishima wanted him too.

"Tell me... how it feels," Kuroo breathed against Tsukishima's neck and quickly moved his hips to rut into the beta. He still smelled so good, his scent even increased and had this touch of wilderness.

"Good," Tsukishima gasped.

"How good?"

"S... So good."

"You drive me insanse," Kuroo whispered and let his tongue lick over Tsukishima's scenting gland. He wanted to feel him, to smell him, to taste him. "Your smell, your body, your rude attitude. And I love it."

Tsukishima whimpered again, his legs wrapping more tightly around Kuroo's hips. The alpha let out a pleased hum and Then pushed Tsukishima back into the futon completely, grinning and sweating.

"I think you watched those jealous boys long enough. I only want you to look at me from now on. No one else." Tsukishima's eyes were wide open like he was scared to miss anything and only closed them when Kuroo snapped his hips again, pushing in even deeper from this angle. "That's it, Kei-Chan."

Kuroo kissed him whenever he could spare the breath, because it was hard to fuck and kiss at the same time. It would get all messy and sloppy, both his thrusts and his kisses. But Tsukishima didn't seem to mind, it only seemed to drive him wilder. For once he was desired like one of the omegas and Kuroo did not have to fake it for one moment. Tsukishima was beautiful like this and he wanted... he wanted so badly to-

"Fuck," Kuroo hissed and dug his fingers into Tsukishima's hips, hauling him against the alpha to pound him harder, their skin making wet noises. "Fuck, I really want to-"

"What?" Tsukishima panted and had his arms still locked around Kuroo's neck.

"Knot you."

"Fuck."

"I know."

"Do it."

Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut and fucked into Tsukishima until his knot swelled big enough to lock them together. It couldn't be pleasant for a beta, right? But Tsukishima didn't show any signs of unease and Kuroo couldn't help but come, his seed pumping into Tsukishima and filling him up. Kuroo heard gasps behind them when he groaned loudly. It was good, it felt so good and Tsukishima was shaking in his arms.

"It's too bad," he breathed, his hand reaching between them to stroke Tsukishima's lower abdomen. "That I can't breed you properly. I'd fuck so long and so good until my seed takes and you are pupped. I would stuff you until your belly swells and-"

Tsukishima interrupted him with a shout and then Kuroo felt something wet on his hand, something sticky. Kuroo knew that his knot was probably pressing against his prostrate now, but what actually made him come was the thought of being bred by Kuroo? _Hot, hot, hot_. He was so hot, Kuroo couldn't help but moan and kiss him senseless, gripping Tsukishima's cock to squeeze the last drop out of it.

"So good, Kei-Chan."

"Hah..." He was still taking a breath when Kuroo pulled a blanket over them.

They would be tied together for a while but he didn't want Tsukishima to freeze when the sweat on his skin cooled him down. Kuroo pressed a few kisses against Tsukishima's cheek and purred contentedly. This had been amazing and more than he had hoped for. The other betas behind them were suspiciously quiet and when he looked over his shoulder they were all beginning to sleep off on each other. Typical.

"Are you alright? Do you feel uncomfortable?" Kuroo stroked Tsukishima's hair with one hand and eyed him with concern. He looked quite wrecked.

"I'm fine," Tsukishima mumbled and didn't let go of Kuroo. "I feel really good."

Kuroo was relieved but they couldn't stay here forever of course. When the knot finally loosened and Kuroo helped them both clean up there wasn't much else they could do. They left the bedroom with their fingers entangled and walked past Kageyama and Hinata who looked like they were eating each other's face off. _Ugh_. It took a while until they met one of the coaches who told them that there would be a break until the omega had overcome his heat. Until then no one would be able to concentrate on anything anyway. They were welcome to use the gym though, if they needed distraction.

Kuroo and Tsukishima decided to go outside first and then settled in the soft grass, with the alpha's head in Tsukishima's lap.

"What an exhausting day it is, right Kei-Chan?"

The beta still blushed at that and muttered to himself.

"You're impossible. Dragging me off like that. I won't be able to look those betas in the eye again."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you embarassed? My, and here I thought you would love being desired like that. They didn't just want to be in your place, you know. They also wanted to be in my place."

The delicious flush that spread over Tsukishima's cheeks was enough for Kuroo to push himself up and kiss him hard.

"So cute," he mumbled. "Don't be embarassed by anything. It's the hormones that drove everyone crazy. So everyone else will also try to forget what happened."

Suddenly Tsukishima seemed a little nervous. "Will you forget what happened?"

Kuroo made a small noise in the back of his throat and kissed him again, deeper this time, with his tongue slipping into Tsukishima's mouth until they were both shivering and breathless.

"I'll remember this forever."

Tsukishima sighed.

"How can you invest so much energy in all of this? It's just volleyball. It's just a club. It's just... me. I'm just a beta."

"I like you because you're a beta."

"Hm?"

"Because you're the best thing of all genders combined. To me, you're perfect."

"Hmpfh." There was that cute face again that Kuroo loved so much.

Sadly they didn't have much time left until night approached and the coaches thought it would be best to only let alphas sleep with alphas, betas with betas and omegas with omegas. They probably underestimated the horniness some of them had in them because Kuroo certainly couldn't sleep that night with Bokuto and Akaashi rutting against each other like wild animals. Bokuto had fought with a few others but his split lip? That had definitely been Akaashi. If it was from a fist or a kiss he didn't know, but he suspected that it was a kiss. They had always been eyeing each other but where too caught up in their parent's expectations of them to marry a nice omega.

It was already better next morning. The omega's heat pheromones only concentrated on the bedroom now and some of them were able to practise again. When the heat was over and the omega and the alpha returned at breakfast everything returned to normal very quickly. Kuroo knew that the coaches were all mad at the poor omega because he had fucked with their schedule but Kuroo was quite happy with the outcome. Because now he got to drape himself over Tsukishima and kiss his neck whenever he wanted. Well, not whenever, because Tsukishima wasn't a fan of openly showing his affection. But Kuroo didn't mind because it meant that only he would get to see the cute blushes and his flustered faces.

Kuroo was even happier when Tsukishima gave him his phone number without even asking and he stole one last kiss behind the bus before they parted ways again. It would be tough to live so far away but Kuroo was sure that they could manage. When Kuroo finished school he would have more time anyway and maybe look for something closer to Tsukishima...

Was he actually thinking that far ahead now? They weren't even bonded, they barely knew each other! But Kuroo _wanted_ to get to know him. He loved to see Tsukishima blush but he also wanted to see more of him. Hear more of him.

"Tetsurou?"

Kenma had left his seat to sit down next to him. He eyed the alpha curiously and sniffed at him.

"You were busy, weren't you?"

Kuroo frowned a little. He had just showered, surely he couldn't smell of Tsukishima anymore?

"Can you actually smell him on me? How good is your nose, Kozume?!"

Kenma only smiled then, something that wasn't so rare anymore since he had Lev.

"You don't smell like someone else, but your own scent changed. You smell... happier."

"Happier?"

"Like you found someone."

For the first time now it was Kuroo's turn to blush and he quickly tried to hide it with a scowl and turned to the window.

"Maybe."

"I'm glad..." Kenma's small hand clasped the alphas sleeve and he pressed his face against Kuroo's arm. He looked a little teary-eyed and yet so... relieved?

"Kozume...??"

"I'm glad," he repeated. "You always talked about how much you wanted me to be happy, how much I _deserve_ to be happy. But, Tetsurou... you deserve to be happy too."

Oh, this was bad. His nose started to prickle like he was going to cry but he couldn't cry on the bus! Still, he pulled Kenma closer and draped an arm over him until they could hug. Perhaps he hadn't realized how bad he still felt about their first time and how much he wanted to make up for it. He couldn't get involved with someone until Kenma did. But now Kenma had a mate and Kuroo had felt like he could move on too...

"I know I hurt you," Kuroo whispered to his best friend and felt Kenma squeezing him.

"I hurt you too, just differently. But we're good now. You're my best friend."

"You're mine too."

When Kenma retreated back to his own seat, Kuroo was left alone with his thoughts and he kept watching his phone. It took him a lot of self-restraint not to write Tsukishima. He probably needed some time and didn't want the alpha to be all over him now. But then his phone vibrated in his hand and he saw Tsukishima's name light up on the screen. It was only a message:

_Thank you for taking care of me._

Kuroo smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, everyone is having sex during training camp, must be a nightmare for the coaches and teachers.... But I hope you enjoyed it ;) Every comment and kudo is much appreciated!


End file.
